The present invention pertains to gait orthotic devices and, more particularly, to gait orthotic devices that enable users thereof to make free use of their hands.
Powered and unpowered gait orthotic devices have been developed that allow people with mobility disorders to walk and perform tasks that are difficult to accomplish from a wheelchair. A user of a gait orthotic device typically improves stability by expanding his/her support base with a balance aid, such as forearm crutches (also known as Lofstrand crutches), a walker or a cane. In most cases, the user holds on to the balance aid with his/her hands and arms even while standing for prolonged periods. Thus, a user's hands are not free when utilizing these devices. For locomotion, this is deemed acceptable but, for prolonged periods of standing still, it would be beneficial if the user's hands were free for other purposes. With the above in mind, there is considered to be a need in the art for a gait orthotic device that eliminates or mitigates these problems by allowing a user to freely use his/her hands when standing.